Mind Games
by JamieTyler
Summary: Someone's playing in Jesse's head.....there it's finished, now go reviwe my other stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Brennan and Jesse slight slash, nothig to bad.**

**Prolog**

The door creaked opened, casting a thin beam of light on Jesse's broken body. The dim light assaulted his eyes, blinding him while causing new waves of pain to course through his head. He pulled himself up as high as the chains would allow, which wasn't much so he was stuck on his knees. The jagged, slimy, stone dug into his bare back and arms while the iron cuffs reopened his already raw wrists. New blood ran warm and wet down his skin.

He could hear his interrogator's footsteps on the wet stone floor, approaching cautiously. Because he was still blind, Jesse used the sound of the footsteps to judge his interrogator's distance. 'Forty feet…thirty five feet…thirty…twenty five…twenty…' Jesse shook his head and tightened his muscles, attempting to prepare himself for what was coming.

"Will you show me now?" the interrogator asked with authority, but there was a hint of tiredness and frustration to him.

Jesse didn't trust himself to speak. To speak would coast him concentration, and that would be bad. There had been a time when he had answered, normally some smart assed reply, but that time had long passed. All his energy now went into not screaming. If he lost it and started to scream then he wouldn't stop. And he knew if that happened, if he let the pain get to him, then there wouldn't be anything that he wouldn't do or say to make it stop. So Jesse just clamped his mouth shut and stared up into the mask faced man, up into his black, glossy eyes.

The man sighed and reached out with his left hand, his right hanging limply at his side. He softly, almost tenderly, brushed Jesse's face with his finger tips, coming to rest on Jesse's left temple. "Very well, it's your choice."


	2. Chapter 2

Brennan stretched out his back as he and Shalimar walked out of the garage. They had just gotten back from a week long trip relocating several new mutants. Since Adam and Emma were at some genetics convention in Canada and thus using the Helix, they had been forced to take a car. Needless to say that they both were feeling cramped and restless, though probably not as restless as Jesse was.

Of the five teammates, Jesse had been the one selected to stay at Sanctuary and do system scans. The scans meant that he had to shut just about everything down except for life support. They took about a half a week to do all the scans if there was no added problems. Well, that was true for Jess anyways. So the fact that they hadn't been able to contact Jesse wasn't a concern.

"I'm starving!" Shal said as she headed for the kitchen. "You want something?"

"Yeah, but he's probably still working," Brennan said wistfully.

Shalimar laughed and gave Brennan an amused smile, "I thought you were tired!"

"Not that tired," Brennan said, causing Shal to laugh again.

"I'll take care of dinner, you go say hello to your boy toy. But don't be to long, I want to see him too," she called as she disappeared down the hall.

"Yeah, yeah," Brennan mumbled as he headed off in the other direction, towards the rooms. "Jesse! We're back! Jesse!"

First stop was Jesse's room, just to look around and to get cleaned up. Brennan was booth a little shocked and amused to find that Jesse's room was practically untouched, like the blond hadn't been there in days. Te bed was un-slept in; the shower was dry and cloths unmoved. Brennan shook his head, 'You better not have been working the whole time Jess.'

After washing up in the bathroom, Brennan took off his jacket and tossed it on the bed, then continued his search.

He walked to the control room, calling for Jess, but still got no reply. A quick scan told him that the blond had been there. There was coffee mugs everywhere and the almost all the computers were running. "That's strange…" Brennan said to no one as he looked at the monitor to the computer closest to him. The screen flashed 'Scan Complete,' and there was no sign that Jesse had worked on it since he began the scan.

The first strands of fear began to inch there way into Brennan's stomach. "Jesse?" he called for the billionth time. He made his way into the rec. room, hoping Jesse had just fallen asleep in front of the TV. Alas, he wasn't, but Brennan could hear the music coming from the dojo. It was the hard rook mix that Jesse always listened to. "Ear shattering loud to drown out the world, they way you like it, right Jesse?" Brennan smiled, letting out a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

"Jesse! Oh Jesse!" Brennan called as he entered the dojo, "You're in for it, making me run all over San…."

Brennan's voice caught in his throat, and he froze in place.


	3. Chapter 3

Jesse way lying motionless, partly under the first step leading up to the practice mate. From where he was, Brennan could tell that Jesse was hurt, very hurt. His breathing was shallow, his skin pale and sweaty. His face was hidden in the shadows but Brennan could clearly see a gash above Jesse's left temple.

Adrenaline pushed its way through Brennan's system and it jumpstarted his brain into panic mood. "Jesse!" Brennan called as he raced over to him. Gently he eased Jesse out from under the step and into the light. He cursed when he saw the younger man, Jesse did not look good. His pulse was pounding, his skin was cool and clammy and his body was twitching slightly. The most disturbing this though, was the fact that Jesse's eyes were wide open, fixed and dilated but he was alive.

"Jesse, can you hear me? Jesse?" Brennan called as he gently slapped Jesse's face. His only response was a few flinches from the younger man. "Come on Jess…" Brennan said as he smoothed the hair away from Jesse's face. He raised his hand to his face and with a shaky voice said, "Shal, I need you to get to the med bay and start setting up for emergency treatment…."

"Brennan…what? What's going on?" Shal said, and Brennan could almost hear her eyes going Feral.

"Jess…Sal I don't know what's wrong…he hit his head, but…god it's so wired…."

"Brennan…" there was fear in her voice now.

"It's like he's in a coma, but his eyes are open Shal…I have no idea…" Brennan felt his own control slipping and emotion taking over. He fought it as best he could; tired his hardest to stay calm but it was hard.

"Brennan, where are you?" Shal said and Brennan was glad that one of them seemed to be thinking through the emotion.

"We're in the Dojo…"

"Alright, I'm heading for the med bay, can you bring him here…?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, I'll get things set up and see if I can reach Adam."


	4. Chapter 4

Two hours latter Brennan and Shalimar had completed the tests that Adam had ordered and were now reading him the results.

"The X-ray's say that there's nothing broken, blood tests say that there isn't anything abnormal, no drugs. But his white cells are elevated and he has elevated electrolytes but nothing to strange. Then we get to the EEG and that's where things get wired," Shal report.

"How so," Adam's voice came gargled over the speaker phone. The Com system was still down and after they were finished in the med lab Shal was going to have to get the system up again.

Brennan looked up at Shal from where he sat next to Jesse. "At first there didn't appear to be anything wrong, that he was just in shock, but then we found an abnormality…" Brennan said.

"That doesn't answer my question Brennan, how so?" Adam said annoyance in his voice.

"What Brennan means is that Jesse's upper brain functions are surprised but he's not brain dead. I mean, he's breathing on his own, moving, he's responsive…."

"To pain anyways," Brennan said stroking Jesse's hair.

"Is there any kind of physical injury that you missed. Does his back have bruises or his neck?" Adam asked.

"No," Shal said tiredly. They had been over almost everything and there was still no answer.

"Adam, could it be mental?" Emma's timid voice drifted into the conversation.

"What do you mean?" Adam asked curiously.

"Could someone be doing this to him? I mean, could he have gone out to get something, came into contact with someone and well…" Emma drifted off, not relying knowing what to say, but wanting to help in some way.

Adam thought for a few minuets, leaving a gnawing silence to consume the others. When he spoke it with all the command of a skilled scientist, "Shalimar, I want you to do another round of tests, just to be sure. Retest for virus and so on. Emma and I will fly home first thing in the morning. I think Emma may have something, and if she's right then she's the only one who can help him."


	5. Chapter 5

It was an anxious night for the team. Brennan and Shalimar took turns watching over Jesse and the lab equipment. Every test they did only backed up the first results. There was nothing physically wrong with Jesse. Not even the gash on his temple was bad enough to cause him a head ach. They were at a loss, and needless to say, worried out of their minds.

Things weren't any better in Canada. Adam paced his hotel room restlessly. It was one thing for one of his charges to be hurt, he could treat that. It was also one thing for them to be sick when he was there, but not being able to se Jesse, to be there…that was killing him.

"Adam, please sit down, you'll wear yourself out," Emma pleaded.

"I can't help it Em, it's just so frustrating to be here and not where I'm needed!" Adam exclaimed, coming to a stop. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to yell at you," he said tiredly.

"It's alright, I understand," she smiled at him. "Adam, since you're not going to sleep and I'm not, why don't we look at the facts?"

"You mean do a blind study?" he asked with a smile, the one he gave when he was amused with something.

"Why not? We could always just take the Helix and head for home too."

"Oh Em…" Adam sighed, sitting down at the breakfast table facing her. "Ok, let's look at the facts."

Emma picked up a pad and pen off the nightstand and joined him. "Ok, so Brennan and Shalimar found Jesse at about five this evening after being away for a week. Nobody had, had any contact with him because he had the system scans going," she started.

"Jesse's pulse was rapid but strong, he was pale, covered in sweet, and having spasms. There was a gash on his left temple. No fever, no viruses, no phasing or massing, and no injuries except the gash," Adam picked up.

"The only test that showed anything was the EEG, and by all accounts he was brain dead. Except for the fact he doesn't need any life support…."

"And is responsive to pain," Adam sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "The way I see it, there are three options. One, the gash on his head is more serious then first thought. Two as you suggested someone's in his head. Or three he's been drugged or tampered with somehow and the tests aren't picking it up."

"Ether way, things aren't looking good for him, are they?"

"No Em, they're not."

* * *

It wasn't a long flight back to Sanctuary, but it seemed like it. Both Emma and Adam were silent as they thought about what faced them.

If this was some kind of mutant attack then they had a chance. Emma could figure out what was happing and who was responsible and there was a chance that they could save Jesse. If it wasn't an attack, if it was some kind of disease…there was no telling what could happen. How could you fight something if you don't know what it was?

They arrived home to be greeted by a worried farel and element. There had been no sign of improvement, no sign of anything in fact. Jesse was the same. A quick examination by Adam told him that Shal and Bren hadn't missed anything. There was no reason for Jesse's condition. It was now up to Emma to figure this out.

* * *

Emma had pushed everyone out of the lab. She had locked the door, and even activated the shields that Adam had installed in Sanctuary incase they were invaded. She had to be alone with Jesse. She couldn't have any of the others thoughts interfering or imposing.

She had dimmed the lights, even lit a few candles and incense. Adam would complain about it for weeks, even after the smell had left. But Emma didn't care, she need the incense to concentrate. Besides it'd be worth it if she could connect with Jesse.

Emma took a seat next to Jesse and took his hand in her's. She studied him for a minuet, a sad smile on her face. "I'm going to help you Jess, I'm going to try," she told him softly. "But I can't do this alone. I can't fight this and you at the same time. I need you to help me. I need you to let me it."

She felt silly talking to a man who couldn't even hear her, but it helped to focus her mind. Voicing her feelings, her fears, helped to still them. Emma took a deep breath and closed her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Jesse screamed. He just screamed, stopping only to suck in air. There was nothing in his world anymore except the pain. The red, hot, burning pain that consumed his body and over powered his senses. There was no thought, no feeling, no life beyond the pain. He didn't even have the ability to hope he was so consumed. The power of it was so intense that it took Jesse minuets to notice that the source of his torment had stopped and all he was feeling now was the after shock.

A man with glazed eyes stood back and watched the helpless molecular desperately try to catch his breath. "Will you show me now?" his tormentor asked with a sigh.

"They'll……. come," Jesse chocked out from his raw voice, still painting for breath.

"Yes, but they can't get you in here," the tormentor responded tiredly, as if he had said this fact a thousand times.

"She…can…" Jesse whispered his hold on consciousness faltering.

"No, not even her. You're helpless. This is my realm," his tormentor replied, but there was a hint of uncertainty, of hesitation in him, and even weakened how he was, it did not go unnoticed by Jesse.

"You…sure…..?"

Enraged, the tormentor reached out and gripped Jesse by the throat. A new wave of pain hit the young man and he let out a blood curtailing scream before his body slipped into convulsions and he lost his grip on consciousness.

Jesse willingly went into the inky blackness and felt no more.


	7. Chapter 7

He awoke and found that he was no longer in his prison. Instead of the bleak, slimy, clod there was nothing but white light. Everything was just a warm, white space and he was the only soul to be found. But the best part was that there was no more pain.

Jesse sighed and closed his eyes. He was so afraid that it wasn't true, that he was really still in hell and that his heaven was fake. Or worse, that his heaven was the white space between life and death. Jesse didn't even want to think about it. He was quite content to just close his eyes, give into the warmth of the space and drift.

He didn't know how long he drifted, a minuet, an hour, maybe more, before he started to hear a sound far off in the corner of his space. At first it was a low chirp, like a bird that was far off; soft, gentle, a minor distraction. Then it got louder, and more persistent.

It took him a second or two to figure out what the sound was…a voice. A soft, friendly voice. One that he knew he knew but couldn't quite place and it kept getting closer. He could almost make out what it was saying….

"J…e…Ja…e…sssss…."

Jesse opened his eyes reluctantly and looked around. There was a speck in the distance, a blurry view of something familiar, but it was too much effort to figure it out. He wanted to go back to drifting, to being mindless. So he shut his eyes, but the voice was persistent.

"Jes…e…" it called, closer this time.

Again Jesse forced his eyes open and was surprised to see that the speck had moved closer to him. He could now vaguely make out the figure of a person and for an instant panic raced through him. Had he been found? Had the bastard who'd be torturing him come to take him back to hell? But then a thought kicked in.

'I know this voice. How do I know this voice?' And so Jesse found himself heading to the speak that was rapidly becoming human. And once Jesse got a glimpse of the red hair the realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Emma!" he called, his voice full of emotion. "Emma you found me!"

"Jesse!" she called back, now right in front of him, her voice equally emotional. "Oh Jesse!" she cried, throwing her arms around him. "Oh thank God!"

"You found me!" he said again, moving closer into her warmth. The feel of her, the actual feel of one of his friends, of someone who loved and cared about him, of someone who would protect him was so overwhelmingly comforting that it was indescribable. He just stood there, allowing himself to be wrapped in the safety of her arms and feel her close to him. Neither of them moved for quite a few minuets.

"No, you found me," Emma said finally, reluctantly, pulling herself away from Jess. She took a minuet to look over her friend, examining him to make sure he was real and unharmed. As far as she could tell both were true. "Not a scratch…" she said with a smile.

Jesse gave her a quizzical look, "Are you sure?" he asked. "I mean the guy…he…."

"What guy?" Emma asked, concern edging her voice.

"There's this guy who shows up…he wants something and I have no idea what it is. He asks me the same thing every time…"Will you show me?"" Jesse said. Jesse looked around now, as if he was seeing the space for the first time. "Emma, where are we? This isn't Sanctuary…" he said, confusion written all over him.

"No we're in your head. Brennan and Shalimar found you, you'd been hurt. I'm trying to figure out why," she quickly explained.

"Hurt? Found me? Emma, you found me, and I know I'm hurt…he's…Emma what's going on?" Jesse said, growing more and more confused.

"Jesse, it's ok, you're safe…tell me what happened to you," Emma said calmly.

"Emma, I can't breath…" Jesse gasped franticly, "Something's wrong…it hurts…something's pulling…Emma…!" Jesse cried franticly before his body phased away.

"Jesse!" Emma screamed and grabbed for him, but the blond mutant was already gone. She was left with nothing but empty space.

"What's taking her so long?" Shalimar growled for the millionth time. She and Brennan were both positioned outside the med lab door, waiting for Emma to émigré hopefully with a Jesse.

"It's not like a walk in the park Shal," Brennan said soothingly.

"I know that!" Shal snapped. She was looking for a fight, and at this point anyone would do.

"She's got to go slow, take her time, you wouldn't want her to mess up and hurt Jesse would you?" Brennan asked her, his voice still calm.

Shal stopped in her tracks and spun around to face Brennan, "She can hurt him?" Shal asked fear in her voice.

"She's in his head Shal, there's a lot that can happen," Brennan said and instantly regretted his words when he saw the blood thirsty look enter Shal's eyes.

"I'm goanna…."

Brennan jumped to his feet and stood toe to toe with Shal, "Wait a minuet! Hold it Shal! Think before you threaten, this is Emma we're talking about! You know, little Emma, who…."

"Who needs a hand…" Emma said softly from the doorway. Both Shalimar and Brennan turned to face the redhead.

One look at her and all of Shalimar's annoyance and aggression were pushed away and replaced with worry. The younger girl was pale and shaky. She obviously was having difficulty with holding her own weight and she was crying.

Shal closed the gap between them with two steps and quickly scooped Emma up and carried her into the lab. She laid Em gently on one of the bio beds and then paged Adam.

"Adam, Emma's back. You need to look at her."

"I'm on my way," was the brief reply.

"I'm fine," Emma, said unbelievingly.

"Sure you are, that's why you look like you're going to pass out," Bren said as he went about the lab, cleaning up the condoles and burnt incenses, "Does your head hurt?"

"A little," Emma answered distracted. Her eyes had fallen on Jesse's still from. "He's not in there…" Emma said softly.

"What?" Shalimar asked confused.

"The lights are on, but no ones home," Emma sobbed.

"Em, it's ok…let Adam look at you and then tell us latter, ok?" Shal soothed, pulling the younger woman into a hug and rocking her slightly.

"But Shal you don't understand! Jesse's not in his own head!" She cried.

"What are you talking about Emma?" Adam said from the doorway. Emma pulled away from Shal so she could speak to Adam, while Brennan moved silently to Jesse's side and took his hand.

"He's consciousness is gone, that's why he's unresponsive," she cried, "Whoever did this to him has the ability to suck the consciousness right out of someone's mind! Everything works, there's no brain damage, not physical damage, but the conscious is gone! It's fucking mind rape!" Emma cried braking down.

Shal quickly pulled her into her arms and began to comfort her, desperately fighting back her own tears. Adam started at her for a second before moving to a shelf and pulling out a sedative.

"Emma," he said gently. "I know that you hate sedatives, but I want your permission to give you a mild one, alright?" His only reply was a brief nod from her as she continued to nod. "Thank you," he said and injected her. In a matter of minuets Emma's body was limp and she was asleep.

Shalimar laid her flat and allowed Adam to examine her while she went over to Jesse and Brennan. Brennan was whispering softly to Jess, some silly joke that the two of them shared that she couldn't quite hear. Didn't matter anyway, it was their joke and she'd never get it. Brennan looked up at her with pain filled eyes as she took hold of Jesse's hand and the two of them had one of their moments of pure understanding.

'We find the one responsible and we kill them…..'

So i hope this makes up for the really short chapter...anyway, there's more to come so keep reading and reviweing please.


	8. Chapter 8

Brennan stood guard over Jesse's body, because that was all that it was. When Emma had rested and when she had finally gained back her self control from shock she had explained what she'd seen.

"_I know there are some pansonics who can tare a person from their mind. Kind of like mental kid napping. They have to be in contact with the person usually to do it though and we have Jesse's physical body here. But it can't be anything else but a conscious kid napping, the landscape…It was an empty white space, with nothing in it except Jesse. He didn't have a mark on him except he was scared and lost. He didn't understand what was going on, he was confused._

_He said something like, There's a guy who shows up who wants something. He asks the same thing every time…"Will you show me?"" _

_Then he started to get confused, he thought we were at Sanctuary, and he didn't understand that we were in his head. I tried to explain…but he started gasping, he said…he said_

"_I can't breathe…Something's wrong…it hurts…something's pulling…" and then he phased away, before I could grab him…he just phased away…"_

She said the last part with such guilt and pain that Shal had lead the girl away to keep Adam and Brennan from asking questions. Adam had gone off to search for something, a light bulb going off in his brain. That was how Brennan found himself alone with Jesse.

He had always loved watching Jesse sleep. The younger man had always seemed so innocent and unscathed asleep, undamaged by the world. All his self-doubt, fears, anxiety and stress, all his pain was no where to be found. There were no barriers, no tough guy act, he was venerable to the world and it was easier for Brennan to protect him. How many nights had he just watched Jesse sleep? How many times had he found peace just watching? It was his greatest joy just being able to keep watch and knowing that he could protect Jesse from anything that might harm him, even the nightmares that hunted him. But this time he was helpless.

Jesse was outside of his reach. Here he was, physically in the lab, physically in his hand, but his mind was somewhere else. Not just his mind, his consciousness, had been stolen from him, taken away by some freak who was doing God knows what. Jesse was in the hands of a maniac and by Emma's account very aware and very scared of this fact and Brennan was sitting here, helplessly watching him sleep. He was unable to protect him…

"You just can't help but want to keep him safe, to guard him," Shalimar said from the doorway. Her steady gaze was locked onto her brother-pup-friend-security net's face. She was talking at Brennan, but talking to space. The feral in her was at full face, but instead of the harsh gold eyes it was the more softer, yellow-er eyes. The ones that shone when her mother lion emotions were running high but there was no one to fight.

"I remember when we first found him…he was seventeen and his parents had given him over to Genomex…two years at that place…When I first saw him I knew I had to protect him. I could see the pain, the abandonment, his shame…I had to protect him. Adam must have seen it to cause the night we got him here he told me that he was staying. Ever since then I've protected him. Kept him safe and sound, brought him back in one piece, comforted him, made him sleep…and he's returned it a hundred full. Now I can't."

She walked over and softly ran her hand through Jesse's hair. She kissed his brow and looked up at Brennan with tears in her eyes. "I have to do something…" she whispered, "I can't watch him I have to hunt…. Will you stay with him?"

Brennan looked at the feral, saw the animal that was moving behind her eyes so close to the surface. What Shal always called her beast, her lion, was ready to burst through, and this was the time when she was both most vulnerable and most destructive. And right now, so close to the lion, she was trusting Brennan, though a friend but not quite a litter mate, to watch one of the closest people to her. It was both humbling and terrifying.

"I'll do what I can Shal, I won't leave him. Not now, not if i can help it."

The feral nodded her thanks and with one last brush of Jesse's hair she left.

**-line-**

All the pain was back, all the fear, and the cold… It was cold, so very, very cold. And it was bright and dark, and then bright; sharp piercing sounds, then complete silence, sharp piercing sounds, then complete silence. He couldn't move, not his legs, not his arms, or his head, the binds kept them painfully constricted. It was hard to breath, the pressure on his lungs, the cloth shoved into his mouth. The tear tracks on his face.

He wanted to scream, he wanted so badly to scream. He wanted so badly to move, to stretch, but he couldn't. His freedom, all of his freedom, his freedom to move, to hear, to see, to feel, even to breath was hampered, controlled or taken away. All his control stripped away like it was nothing.

And he was scared. He was so very, very scared. He was like a three year old who'd gotten lost in a park, separated from their mother. He was terrified. He felt it gnawing at him as the hours ticked by.

The he appeared, the tormentor, he just appeared out of no where next to Jesse, intensifying the light, stopping the sound and for a moment he just stared.

Jesse felt his fear rising; he felt it start chopping at him. And all he could do was squint up at the man because the light was too bright.

"I'm tired of this," the tormentor said with a sigh. "Is what I ask really so much?"

Jesse wanted to scream that he had no clue what he wanted. He wanted to shake this man furiously and yell at him that he didn't know.

"I want you to show me, that's all then I'll let you go. I'll let you go back to your friends, your mentor and it'll be done," oblivious to Jesse's thoughts.

'Show you what!' Jesse's mind screamed again and again. 'Show you what! Tell me God damn it!'

The man looked at Jesse, his glassy black eyes a void of emotion. "You will show me what I want, even if it means I have to kill you."

Then he was gone and Jesse was left alone again. The lights went back to their manic dance of bright and dark, the sound returned, minuets of silence then sharp bursts.

And Jesse was alone.

And Jesse was scared.

**-line-**

Adam searched through file after file. He had Proxy Blue searching every possible data base as well as calling in a favor from a guy at Genomex. Every possible angle was covered, had been for hours and still nothing.

Something that Emma had said had turned on a light in his head, but now that light was dimming. If only he could think…

'Breath Kane, frustration gets you nothing. Jesse can't afford for you to be frustrated now. Think, what do you know, what are the facts? Jesse was found by Shalimar and Brennan yesterday in the DoJo, unresponsive to anything except pain. The sensors told me that he was there for two days. Emma says that he's been taken out of his mind and she's right, there are panisonics who can do that. But they normally are touching or in the same space as their victim. They have to have some kind of connection to them. Think Adam, think. What connection could there be…Jesse stayed behind to do a system overhaul…He was found in the DoJo after two days. There were no cameras operating…the sensors! That's it! Jesse was doing an internal sensor check when Shal and Bren found him; there was no way for the sensors to be activated in the DoJo or anywhere else!'

On another computer then the one searching files, Adam brought up the sensor scans. It took him a while, the computers being Jesse's domain and he just a visitor, but he found it. A weak, outside connection one that Sanctuary didn't recognize. The one thing that might explain how whoever is hurting Jesse can keep his control over him. It was the longshot, the longest ever thought of. But it was possible. It made sense.

Adam set to work isolating the signal.

**-line-**

Emma was asleep again. Shalimar had taken her to her room and convinced her to relax. She had taken a bubble bath, and when that failed started to meditate. Falling asleep was completely accidental.

She found herself in a strange dreamscape. It was so foreign, so abstract…

It was a world that was divided into dark and light with a gray street that ran down the middle. A suburban neighborhood, a nice pleasant place, or it should have been. But all the happiness, the white, was distorted, like looking through shattered glass. And only the dark and scary, the black, could be seen clearly. The gray held invisible walls, and Emma could feel them pressing in on her.

She couldn't more from side to side, only backwards and forwards. But she could sense that the white sides wall, though shattered was strong like brick and the dark side was weak and getting weaker. It was all too strange.

"Get out," whispered a voice, startling Emma as she studied the world. She looked around franticly for a speaker and couldn't find one.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" she started.

"Get Out!" this time an angry yell. "I'm not done with him yet, you can't have him!" and before Emma could comprehend what the voice had said, she was pushed violently back into her mind.


	9. Chapter 9

"Adam! Adam!" Emma yelled as she ran towards the lab. Her hart was racing and her head was spinning. Very few times had she suddenly appeared in another person's let alone another panasonic's. Needless to say Emma was a little freaked and she wanted to find Adam. Instead she found Brennan.

He grabbed her before she could get into the lab. "Emma, Emma, calm down what's wrong? What's happen?" Brennan asked as he took hold of her.

"I was in his head…I heard him…I was in his head…" She kept saying over and over as she started to cry, "He won't let Jesse go…he won't let Jesse go…"

"You were in whose head?" Brennan asked, confused.

"I was in his! He has Jesse and he won't let him go! I was in his head! He told me!" Emma exclaimed. "Where's Adam? I need to talk to Adam."

"I'm right here Em, in the computer room. I've found something, and I'm on my way to the lab now. Stay put and I'll be there soon," Adam said, coming clearly through the com system.

Moments latter the three we gathered in the lab, Brennan standing protectively by Jesse, Emma curled up on the next bed with Adam examining her while he spoke.

"Jesse was doing an internal sweep of Sanctuary's systems when you found him, but for some reason the sensors were working. That shouldn't have happened… How are you feeling Em?" He asked after he gave her some pain killers.

"Calmer," she answered, "go on."

"Well, like I said, the sensors should have been off, except we know from the sensors that Jess had been unconscious for two days before you found him."

"Which means someone hacked into an un-hackable system?" Brennan asked with raised eyebrows.

"It would have been the perfect opportunity while Jess was running system checks. He has to shut off all the fire walls and security, it's when we're most vulnerable. Which is why I always have Jess do them alone; besides the fact he made most of the programming that went into this place, he out of all of us could survive an attack and get away."

"Until now," Brennan said darkly.

Adam looked up at the unofficial filed leader of Mutant X who was absent mindedly playing with Jesse's hair. When he had first learned about Brennan and Jesse his biggest concern was how they would act on missions which was soon proven a needless concern. It was the homecoming that was now Adam's top concern.

When one of them was hurt it was like both were hurt. If Brennan was hurt Jesse would wear himself sick helping to take care of him, and vise-versa. And there was always the guilt that tore them apart, and Adam knew that this was his biggest concern now. With Shalimar he knew how to treat it, give her somebody to beat the crap out of her. Not that her love was superficial but her anger and guilt were only there to hide her pain and fear. With Bren and Jess, the anger and guilt went deeper then that.

"Until now," Adam said, conceding to Brennan's point. Conceding to the fact that he didn't plan for this, that Jesse couldn't escape everything, and that there were some things that he just couldn't make right. Conceding that part of this was his fault so that maybe, just maybe, Brennan didn't feel like he had to put all the guilt on himself.

"How?" He asked locking eyes with Adam.

"Jesse must have gone out some time and whoever this is must have had some type of physical contact with Jess, gotten into his head somehow. That's the only way he could have learned the system was being overhauled and how to hack it. Then all he had to do was attach himself to our signal and he had contact with Jesse."

"It's a long shot Adam…" Emma said, almost fearfully from her position on the bio-chair.

"I know, but is it possible Emma?"

Emma thought for a moment, then nodded, "One touch can be enough to connect with a person if that connection is in near constant use. But a connection isn't made through computers Adam."

"Maybe it wasn't, maybe he just wanted to keep an eye on Jess. But what I want to know is how come he didn't take Jesse, or just get what he wanted then and there. Hell, why wasn't he here waiting for use when we got home?" Brennan asked, frustrated.

"Because maybe he doesn't want Mutant X, maybe he just wants Jesse," Emma offered. "In my dream he seemed to know who I was, but he didn't try to hurt me. He may have scared the living shit out of me, but he didn't want to hurt me. He kept saying "I'm not done with him yet, you can't have him." I don't think it's us he's after."

They were silent for a while thinking everything over when Adam finally came to a decision. "It doesn't matter who what where when why and how right now. All that matters is getting Jesse back to us. I know Shal went out to blow off steam, but Bren I want you and her to trace this signal, so give her a call and head out."

Brennan nodded his head, but he looked down at Jesse. He had promised Shal…

"I know that you don't want to leave him and believe me I understand. But Emma might still be connected to this guy and I can't risk that," Adam said, almost pleading.

Brennan nodded his concede and silently left the lab, all the while thinking 'Shal's going to kill me…'

**- line -**

While the other's had been doing their own investigative work, so had Shal. Her first stop on her hunt had been Jesse's beloved mustang to retrace Jesse's steps. The last place that the gps showed had been a restaurant called 'The King's Feast.' It was a high priced, rich person place that Shal knew Jesse would never willingly go to. And so that was where she found herself this night.

Walking into the restaurant/bar and grill/club, was like walking into the glamour era of Hollywood. Every one was dressed to the nines, the women wearing so much jewelry that they sparkled more then the chandeliers. Waiters in tuxes ran from kitchen to table, trying very hard to be polite and smile. And Shal instantly felt out of place.

'There is no way Jess lasted ten minuets in here willingly,' she thought to herself, 'it's to flamboyant, he hate's flashing money.'

"Can I help you miss?" snapped a maître d' who was obviously not pleased to see Shalimar in her tight fitted jeans and top.

The feral gave him her best kitty cat smile, which was the equivalent of a dog barring their teeth and stalked towards him. "Yes you can, a friend of mine got sick here a few days ago and I need to know what he was eating and who he was with," Shal hissed pleasantly, her stance giving no room for argument, but the maître d' had to try.

"Our clients are very important people," he said giving her a condescending look over, "I don't just give information to any one about them."

Shal's smile widened and she reached behind her and pulled out a security badge from her back pocket that she had once used on a mission. "Let's try this again," she said leaning into the maître d's station and sliding the badge in front of his face. "My employer, Jesse Kilmartin, was here about four nights ago and he got sick right afterwards. Now, four days latter, he is still ill, and we need to know what he ate and who he was with. But I'm sure if you don't want to tell me, I can call the police for you, or even Mr. and Mrs. Edward Kilmartin and you can explain to them why their grandson and heir is so ill."

The maître d' flinched and paled, "Jesse Kilmartin, of Kilmartin Enterprises?"

Shal's smile grew even more if possible, "Grandson of the powerful Rosita and Edward Kilmartin. Now, if I remember correctly they are very influential and not the type of people you want to piss off."

"I'll get the server for that day, wait here," the maître d' chocked out as he fell. Shal almost died laughing.

She had just regained her compositor when he returned with another man drastically younger then he. "This was the server on the night of Mr. Kilmartin's visit, he will be very happy to help…" The maître d' said franticly almost making Shal laugh again.

"Thank you, would you please step outside Mr.….?"

"Just Jim," the waiter said and Shal could see the confusion on his face as he followed her out to the main entrance way.

"So Jim, you served Jesse," Shalimar began, pulling a picture out of her wallet and handing it to him.

Jim took it and studied the picture for a moment before he spoke. "Yeah, he was here about a week ago, I think. Might have been Monday this week," he said handing the picture back to Shal.

"What do you remember from that night?"

"What do you mean?

"Was he alone? Did he seem wired? Was he sick?"

Again Jim thought for a moment before he answered, "Ya know there was something about him, well not so much him as the man that was with him…"

"Go on," Shal urged, her ears perking up.

"Well, he was an elderly guy, fat and balding and really grouchy. He seemed down on his luck and I kept wanting to ask him to pay first, but then the blond kid showed up. He was a good tipper, and polite. That alone sticks out among these people. But there was something else about the two of them…"

What? Was it what they talked about? Was it something that they did or ordered?"

"Naw, well I don't know, they were talking a different langue. I think it was German or something. I don't know…the only part I caught was when the blond said 'I don't speak to my father, as far as I'm concerned he's dead.' Then the other guy told him to shut up and they went back to German."

Shal looked thoughtful for a minuet, thinking over what she had just learned, "Is there anything else that you remember? Anything that the other man said?"

"No, I'm sorry. That's all I can remember about the two of them. I hope it helps."

"Yeah, it does a little bit. Thanks," Shal said as she turned to leave.

"Hey, um, wait a minuet…" Jim called, "What do I tell my boss when he asks…."

Sal gave Jim a smile and shrugged, "Say you're in the clear," then she left.

'Noah's involved, somehow he's involved,' she thought as she made her way down the street. 'This guy that Jesse was with wanted something, he wanted Noah, and now Jesse's paying the price. Damn it! When will that man stop fucking up Jesse's life!'

"Shal, are you there?" Adam's voice interrupted her thoughts and she turned her attention to her com.

"Adam, you'll never guess what I found. Jesse went out the night we left and meet with someone. Apparently the main topic of conversation was Noah…"

"That's good Shal, that helps. Listen, I need you to meet up with Brennan, I'm sending the coordinates to your bike, we found something, Brennan 'll fill you in."

"I'm on my way." Shal smiled and looked up at the moon. To night was a very good night for hunting.

**- line -**

Jesse's body shock violently as another electric bolt passed through him. A groan escaped his lips as his body came to a rest and his newest prison came into focus.

He was now in a white room with tile floors that reflected the white light from the ceiling back into his face. The only object in the room was the bed where he now laid cuffed and shackled spread eagle, waiting for the next shock.

"I don't know why you won't show me. This should never have been necessary. All I want to know is where your father is. Show me where your father is," Jesse's tormentor's voice rang in his ears.

"My father…" Jesse chocked out, "I don't talk to my father; as far as I'm concerned I have no father…" Jesse managed to say before he started to cough."

The tormentor looked at him and sighed, "Why are you protecting this man? What has he done to own such loyalty?"

"I'm not protecting him! I hate him!" Jesse cried, knowing that it was useless. He laid his head down and closed his eyes. Another shock overtook him and tore a scream from his lips.


	10. Chapter 10

Brennan and Shalimar stood in the shadows of a decrepit looking building. They had met there five minuets ago and brought each other up to date, now they stood waiting for the all clear from Adam.

"Why do all the bad guys have a secret base always in a bleak looking warehouse in a rundown looking part of town?" grumbled Shal.

"Lack of real-estate, I mean take it from the thief, crime just doesn't pay as much anymore," Brennan said earning himself a semi-grin from Shal.

"Alright you two," Adam's voice crackled out from the coms, "you have the all clear, straight up. One target, be careful please. We know he's powerful…" Adam's voice trailed off.

"Roger Adam," Shalimar said, "I'm going up via fire escape, Brennan's taking the stairs. Divide and conquer and all that fun stuff."

"Understood, let me know, Sanctuary out."

"Will do, talk to you in a few," Sal said then looked over to Brennan. "You ready?"

Brennan's face was set with a grim concentration, "We can't kill him until we know what he did to Jess."

"But after that, it's fair game," Shal agreed, her face looking equally as grim. "Let's stop wasting time."

Before Brennan could reply she was gone, off to find her way up and Brennan was left on his own.

* * *

Emma was busying herself in the lab by bathing Jesse's brow with a cool cloth. He had suddenly spiked a fever and, with Adam afraid to give him any drugs, Emma had decided a home remedy was in order.

She sighed as she dampened the towel she was using and dabbed it on his brow yet again. The lack of reaction from her friend was daunting to say the least. Normally when Jesse was sick he would be fidgety, constantly squirming or twitching. Now he was just still as the fever began to take control of his body, no reaction to touch or sound, just this inhuman stillness. And for all her powers, the ones known and unknown, she could do nothing.

Another sigh escaped Emma as she continued her administrations. She was growing tired of playing nursemaid, but sense she couldn't help Shal and Bren with bringing in their suspect this was it. She was about to reapply the towel to Jesse's brow when she noticed that his right arm was twitching.

Confused Emma ran her hand along the limb, hoping to sooth the muscles. The opposite happened though as soon Jesse's entire body began to twitch. Nearing panic, Emma tried to call Adam over the com as she took hold of Jesse's hand. She never got a word out though for as soon as she touched Jesse she was pulled out of her mind into his…

_Everything was black or white, except for the gray street that stretched up and down the middle for endless miles. On one side of the street was a distorted and shattered suburban utopia and on the other the bleak and horrifying version. Again the ever present walls were there, trapping Emma in the street._

_Everything was the same as when she was here before except for the storm that she saw forming on the horizon of the dark side. Drawn to the change, Emma made her way closer to the weakening wall of the evil side. _

_As she got closer to the wall she noticed the outline of a figure tied spread eagle. At first she couldn't quit make out any details but as her mind cleared she started to pick out details…blond hair, pale skin, and lean frame…Jesse…_

_As soon as the realization dawned on her Emma raced to the street's limits. She ran into the wall separating the gray from black, and though the wall was weak it kept her from reaching her goal. "Jesse!" she cried as she slammed herself against the wall, "Jesse!" It was so unfair; she was only inches from him. So close that she could see his muscles trembling and his body shaking, but she might as well of been miles from him for all the help she could offer._

_From deep in the depths of his hell Jesse heard his name and by the grace of god managed to look up. Through blood shot eyes he saw the vision of an angle with red hair and tearstained cheeks. It took a moment but Jesse finally connected a name to the angle and a brief smile played with his lips._

"_Emma…" he breathed softly._

_Emma's face lit up slightly when Jesse called her name, "I'm here Jess, I'm right here! How do I help you? There's a wall in my way, how do I get to you?!"_

"_Der Mann am Restaurant kennt alles," Jesse answered matter-of-factly._

"_Jesse…I don't understand…I can't understand you," Emma cried desperately. _

_Jesse sighed and repeated, "Der Mann am Restaurant kennt alles"_

"_Jesse please, I don't understand!" frustration, desperation, and hopelessness now coating Emma's voice._

"_Der Mann am Restaurant kennt alles," was the only reply offered before Jesse's body faded from her view._

"_JESSE!" she screamed and banged on the wall. It gave some under her assault, but it was hopeless._

_A gust of wind swept up the street and tossed Emma like a rag doll into the middle of the street._

"_I told you to get out!" a loud, angry, voice boomed over her, nearly crushing her body with it's force. "Steigen Sie aus! Steigen Sie aus! Steigen Sie aus!!"_

_With each word the pressure on Emma's body increased and she felt her bones breaking. Her lungs screamed for air but none would come and she was left with her mouth hanging open in a soundless scream._

_She couldn't move, she couldn't breath, and all other senses were failing her all she could feel was pain. No thought entered her mind, the only thing that seemed to break through the looming inky blackness was the constant chanting of "¡Salir!". And just when she thought it was to much, that she was going to break, a force like no other picked her up and tossed her away, into oblivion…_

* * *

When it came to breaking and entering, Shal was unsurpassed. Even Brennan with all his street skills and smarts didn't hold a candle to Shal and her natural skills. It had been easy to find a fire escape and even easier to make her way up. For a powerful mutant this man was lackluster on security. It didn't bother Shal though, the sooner she got her target the sooner she helped Jess.

The top floor was a maze of computers, monitors, and lab equipment. Shal had no clue what it all was, but the thought that Jesse and Adam would be drooling about now kept entering her mind.

Her senses on full alert, she made her way towards the center of the room where she could smell the scent of a man. It seemed to her a never ending trek as her body strained to remain unnoticed, but finally she made it to her goal. A lone man sat in the center of the maze, his back to her staring into a projector screen flashing imagines from some old family film reel.

"Hallo Fräulein Fox," said the man in a heavy German accent, without taking his eyes from the screen, "Warten Sie einen Moment bitte I want to wartezeit for Herr Mulray to join us, if you don't mind."


	11. Chapter 11

Just a note, you should go back and re-read chap 10. I made a lot of errors with the German that have now been changed.

* * *

Emma's head was spinning and in the distance someone was calling her name, but she couldn't quit make out whom. It wasn't until she felt the needle price her arm and a coolness flowing through her vanes that she came back to herself.

"Wha…what happened?" she asked as Adam came into a focus. "What am I doing on the lab floor?" Emma tried to sit up and instantly regret it as he head started to swim and she had to allow Adam to scope her up and carry her to a bio chair.

"I heard you screaming over the com and came running. Both you and Jesse were seizing and I had to pull you two apart. As soon as I did though, the sizing stopped and Jesse was fine. You however, I almost lost. How do you feel?" Adam explained as he examined Emma. "You're eyes are dilated, do you have a head ach?"

"Yeah, some, but I'm fine…Adam, it was so wired! I was dragged into another vision! And Jesse was trying to tell me something, but I couldn't understand what h was saying. He was speaking gibberish or something…" Emma exclaimed, excitedly.

"Easy Em, take it easy, I just pumped adrenalin into your vanes to keep you from dieing, take it easy," Adam ordered and waited for Emma to take a few deep breaths before he asked, "can you tell me what he said?"

Emma thought for a moment, trying to think through the haze that now seemed to be settling in her mind. "I think he said '_Der Mann am Restaurant kennt alles.' _Any idea what it means?"

Adam smiled and nodded, "It's not gibberish, it's German. Jesse was speaking German. If I remember correctly it means the man at the restaurant knows."

Emma looked at him confused, "Since when have you and Jesse known German?"

Adam laughed, "Jesse's grandmother is off the boat German, she and her family escaped Hitler. Jesse gave me a few lessons."

Emma shock her head and frowned, "One mystery solved, now can you tell me what he's talking about?"

"Sorry, I don't translate Jess. That's Shalimar's department. You get some rest," he said, noting that already Emma's eyes were closing, "I'll tell Brennan and Shal what we found."

"What we pale face?" Emma mumbled as she drifted off, "It's not your head that's about to explode…"

Adam just smiled and left.

* * *

Brennan made his entrance only to find Shal staring at the back of their target. He was about to say something when the man spoke, "Herr. Mulray, you are here, gut. Then we are ready." The man pulled himself, tiredly from his seat and turned to face the two. He was an elderly man, tat was for sure. His hair was white and he had a thick beard. In many ways he reminded Shalimar of a fitter looking Santa Clause.

"Wait a minuet, we're not going anywhere until we get some answers," Shal snapped, stepping forward.

The man side and mumbled "Ich habe Zeit nicht für dies. (I don't have time for this.) Fräulein Fox, I do belive that Herr. Kilmartin is in grave danger, and that why you are here is so that Ich may help you. I versprechen that I will tell all, aber we Herr. Kilmartin does not have many time. I need to talk to Doktor Kane. I explain everything then."

Shalimar gave Brennan a look, and he just shrugged. What else could they do?

"Fine, but we blind fold you," Shalimar declared.

"That fine, just eile."


	12. Chapter 12

Wow...so it's been like forever since i've updated this story...any who here's a new chapter now and well, there'll be another one soon.

Be warned there is a lot of German in this chap so get your translators ready and enjoy.

* * *

The flight back to Sanctuary was uneventful. Brennan was at the helm, with Shalimar guarding their 'passenger.' Adam had called and updated them on what had happened. Shalimar assured him that Jesse wasn't insane and that they found the guy that Jesse had meet and were bringing him home. Adam's only reply had been to hurry.

When they arrived they found a very frazzled looking Adam waiting for them.

"What's happened?" were the first words out of Brennan's mouth when he stepped out of the Helix. Shalimar soon followed, guiding the still blindfolded 'quest' into the hanger-bay.

Adam sighed and took a few steps towards the group, "Jesse is having seizures. They're not major as of yet, but…"

"Still a complication," Shal finished for him as she removed the blindfold from their guest. "How's Emma?"

"Asleep, and safely away from Jess. Who is this?"

"Doktor Kane I am Faxon Wolfgang. I know what is wrong with Herr Kilmartin. I know who is responsible…My Bruder, Eric."

* * *

"I come from Democratic Repulic, what you call East Berlin," Faxon began, as he stood in the lab looking at Jesse. He had insisted at being taken to see him before he said another word, and now that he stood looking at the helpless young man in front of him he knew exactly what his brother had done.

"Eric and I not grow up good. Life behind wall was hard. Our Vater and Mutter were against Soviets and so we were. When KGB come to take our Eltern, Eric and I flee. We find latter they killed our eltern. Eric and I grow up on street, orphans, until we are arrested as jugend. Instead of prison, they send us to lab. Doktors experiment on us, change us. Eric and I were always close, we were twin, but what doktors do make us closer. Like we share mind. They not know how powerful we become. We escaped and found man, Herr Kilmartin, a CIA agent. He say if we get him information on experiments he get us into West. He free us. So we try. We succeed. Herr Kilmartin gets his information. But he does not free us. Eric and I both get caught. We suffered greatly. Eric was changed forever. When we finally freed, he swear to kill Herr Kilmartin."

Faxon paused here and let his hand hover over the cut on Jesse's temple. A glowing ball of light started to form in his palm and casted a light on Jesse's face. From behind him Shalimar growled and Faxon was quick to reassure them all. "This will not hurt Herr Kilmartin. I can only connect with Herr Kilmartin if I touch him. I will not touch him yet. But I know confirm it is Eric who did this. Eric and I come to America two ears ago. Eric look for CIA Kilmartin. He find sohn of Kilmartin. I try to warn Herr Kilmartin, my bruder crazy. He mean to kill CIA Kilmartin, he use sohn. Aber, Herr Kilmartin say he no speak to vater. Vater not in his life. Offensichtlich Eric does not know."

Again the room fell into silence, but this time it was brief as Adam asked the question that everyone wanted the answer to.

"Can you help him?"


	13. Chapter 13

"_Can you help him?"_

That seemed to be the question of the day for everyone present.

"Can you help him?"

Faxon looked down at the young man he had met recently. Only days ago this person who now lay before him had been in the picture of health; confident, intelligent, polite and alive. The boy he had met at the restaurant, who had patently listened as Faxon explained everything to him, was no longer there. His body was laid out for all to see and feel, but his mind had been stolen.

'Is your hatred so great Eric, are you so bent on revenge that you must resort to such means? What has this youth done to you? Why is he deserving of such torment? Why must his family suffer so? And what happens if what you have done can not be undone?' Faxon thought before saying, "Geben Sie mir Kraft (give me strength), I do not know for Sicher, but I believe I can. Tell me, has anyone of your Familie been in his head?"

The three Mutant X members exchanged uncertain looks, and it was Shalimar who voiced their shared concern. "How do we know we can trust you?"

"Fräulein Fox," Faxon said calmly, "you are a verwildert, a feral, do you not sense the truth of my words?"

Shalimar was taken aback by the question. A feral's senses didn't just include smell, sight, taste, touch and hearing; it extended to other senses. Like her sense of people, or her sense of danger. She always knew when someone was lying or when something bad was going to happen. And now that she thought about it, Faxon had never once tripped her danger radar. As far as she could tell he was telling the truth.

"I sense it…" she said licking her lips, "Emma is an empath and she's made contact with Jesse once."

"But she has made contact with Eric more?" Faxon pressed.

This time it was Adam who answered, "At least twice if I recall, maybe three times. She's resting now, the last time she went into Jesse's head she almost died."

Faxon was quiet for a moment, thinking over everything that had been said. "I need two things from you," he finally said after several minuets, "tell me how you found Herr Kilmartin and I need to sprechen sie to Fräulein Emma."

* * *

Brennan found himself alone with Jesse. Adam had opted to fill Faxon in on everything they knew and Shalimar had gone to awaken Emma. The four of them were going to discus the 'battle' plan and Brennan…he was going to stand guard.

"Soon Jess, soon…We found a guy who can help you and this is all going to be a bad dream tomorrow. You're going to be fine…" he whispered softly, afraid to break the stillness of the lab. He took Jesse's lifeless hand in his own and held it to his lips. His eyes remained on Jesse's still face and as he breathed in the scent of his lover his hart ached at the thought of what he was suffering. "Come back to me Jess," he breathed, fighting the emotions that raged inside him.

There was a moment of pure stillness before Brennan felt Jesse's hand twitch. At first he thought it was his imagination but as another, more violent, twitch took hold he focused his attention on Jesse's body. There he could see Jesse's whole body was twitching and with each moment they were growing more violent.

"Adam…" Brennan called into his com as he moved around to take hold of Jesse's head.

There was no response and Jesse's twitches grew into a full seizure. Soon his body was jerking violently and his breath was coming in gasps and pants, terrifying Brennan because this was often the trigger for Jesse's 'power fits.'

"Adam, come in now!" Brennan barked as Jesse's second seizure in two minuets took hold.

"What is it Brennan?" came the annoyed response from Adam.

"Jesse's having a seizure!"

There was no reply from the other end but Brennan didn't care. Jess had started to cough up bloody foam and as far as Brennan knew that only meant one thing, Jesse's lungs were massing.

"Don't do this Jess, hang on…Just hang on…" Brennan told Jesse as he forced Jesse's head back to allow his air passage to open.

Adam arrived with Shalimar, Emma, and Faxon close behind. Adam took one look at the situation and then ran to a medical cabinet. He took out a vile and syringe and came over to the left of Brennan. "Hold his head as still as you can," Adam ordered as he withdrew some of the drug from it's vile. Brennan did as he was told and changed his hold from just Jesse's head to include his upper chest as well. Jesse wasn't perfectly still, but it was the best they were going to get and so Adam as carefully and quickly as he could.

With in seconds the drug started to work and Jesse's seizure started to lose it's force, until he was completely still again. His breathing was still hindered and Adam put an oxygen mask on him.

There were a few minutes of silence as everyone just stared at Jesse, each dealing with their own thoughts. Finally Emma spoke up, "We're out of time. We have to try."

"Ja machen Fräulein, wir." ("Yes Miss, we do.")


	14. Chapter 14

The plan was for Faxon and Emma to enter Jesse's head together and then from there Faxon would enter his brother's head. He was going to distract Eric enough so that Emma could get Jesse away from him and then cripple his brother's powers so that he couldn't reach Jesse again.

That was the plan. It was a brilliant plan. They'll never have that plan again. But that plan was only a theory. Neither of the psionics had a clue what they were about to face.

Five people stood around the med lab focused on one person. Two of them, they were hoping would be able to save said person. The other three were just there to witness the events about to unfold. Adam would watch through monitors and vital signs readouts while Shalimar and Brennan by Jesse's side. Faxon had asked them to be anchors for Jesse and Emma, connecting the two from the psychic world to the physical. She stood behind Jesse's head with Shalimar to her right and Brennan to her left, both holding on to her arm as she rested her hands on Jesse's temple. Faxon stood off to the side, his fingers on Jesse's fore head and remaining untouched by anyone else.

In perfect synchronization the two psionics closed their eyes and embarked on a task of daring proportions. If it worked then Mutant X would have Jesse back, if it failed then three minds would be lost.

* * *

The mindscape was very much the same as when Emma had last contacted Jesse. The only difference that she noticed was that the edges of her vision was fading into black, and something inside her told her it wasn't bad eyesight. 

"His mind is dying," Faxon said grimly, seemingly reading Emma's mind.

The red head looked at him her eyes wide, "What do you mean?"

"Eric can no Stützen Sie the body. He took the gemüt, but the gemüt can not exist without the body and the body without the gemüt. For Eric to use gemüt he had to keep body alive. But because you eingetragen his gemüt he had to leiten Sie ab energy to his defensiv. Herr Kilmartin's body is bezahlen den preis," Faxon explained.

Emma frowned and for a moment was very confused by what Faxon had tried to tell her. But as she replayed his words and her mind filled in the blanks, realization hit her.

"Because I found the link between Jesse and Eric and entered Eric's mindscape Eric is now panicking. And because his energy is needed to keep Jesse alive, and it's now been spilt between Jesse and defensives Jesse is dying."

"Genau."

"But what I don't understand is that the last three times I've entered Jesse's head I've gone straight into Eric's, why are we know in Jesse's mindscape?"

"Because Eric is resting," Faxon answered as he walked forward a few steps. "We must wait for Eric."

"But if Eric is resting, does that mean Jesse is here?" Emma called after him.

"He could be. Why do you not look?" was the reply before the old man sat crossed legged and shut everything out.

Emma sighed and began her search. It took her only a little while to locate Jesse since there wasn't anywhere for him to hid. He was huddled together in the nothingness, his body completely battered and broken. His blond hair look faded and dirty, the cloths he wore were little more then rags, and his breaths were shallow and slow. It was such a tragic sight that Emma felt her hart break and she raced over to him.

"Jesse, I'm here, I'm here Jess…" she cried as she took him in her arms.

Jesse moaned and his eyes fluttered open to slits, they were too swollen to open farther. His whole face was too swollen, too bruised and blood covered. "Em…ma…" he whispered hoarsely as his eyes focused on her.

"It's me, it's alright…We're going to stop him Jess…we have a plan…You're going to be alright…" Emma assured him, fighting to keep her tears from overflowing.

Jesse's eye fluttered again and he whimpered, "hur…ts…"

Emma examined his battered body and felt herself gag at the sight. His torso was a wash of jagged cuts, deep enough to show muscle, his legs were twisted and mangled with bone protruding through from the shin, and his right shoulder looked dislocated and useless as his arm hung limp.

"It is only gemüt …not his body," Faxon said from behind her, startling Emma.

Emma spun her head around to look at him, careful not to shift Jesse. Her pain filled eyes looked up into sad and shame filled ones, asking for reassurance and hope. All Faxon could offer her was a pat on the shoulder as he lowered himself into a crouch next to the teammates.

"Eric has gespürt me. He will be kommen," Faxon said. "Do not let go of Herr Kilmartin."

Emma nodded and tightened her grip around her brother.

* * *

It seemed like an eternity for Eric to show himself, but once he did, it was pure horror. 

Faxon and Emma's first clue that Eric was near had come from Jesse. He had started to whimper and cry, his breath growing ragged and his body growing tense. Emma had tried to sooth him, to reassure him, afraid that he would further injure himself but Faxon had order her to stop.

"He is our only tell..." he had said. So reluctantly, Emma resolved herself to just holding him.

Eric's coming was like nothing Emma had ever expected nor seen. He came in a storm, a fast moving cataclysm of lighting and thunder with no rain. Eric himself was presented as a giant mass of lighting energy and electric power. He sent bolts of energy flying through Jesse's mindscape, many of them coming with in inches of the three huddled figures.

Emma felt her rage reach its max when a bolt came so close to Jesse it burned him. She found herself grateful for the fact that Jesse had passed out, driven unconscious by his fear and weakened state, so that this new terror would not inflict itself on him. Before she could act on her rage though, Faxon stepped in front of her.

"Eric, der genug ist. Halten Sie diese Tat auf und zeigen Sie sich. Ich bin Ihr Bruder warum Sie verstecken von mir?" ("Eric that is enough. Stop this act and show yourself. I am your brother why do you hide from me?")

The response was instant and not what Faxon had been hoping for. A bolt of lightning hit him directly in the chest, knocking him off his feet. For a moment Emma thought that was it and that Faxon was dead, but then the elder man climbed slowly to his feet, his own power radiating around him.

"Eric, das ist genug." ("Eric that is enough.") That being said, Faxon sent a bolt of light at his brother, this time knocking Eric to the ground.

For the first time since this whole thing began, Emma got a look at the man responsible, and it was like looking into the face of Evil.


	15. Chapter 15

"_Eric, das ist genug." ("Eric that is enough.") That being said, Faxon sent a bolt of light at his brother, this time knocking Eric to the ground._

_For the first time since this whole thing began, Emma got a look at the man responsible, and it was like looking into the face of Evil._

It wasn't that Eric looked any different then Faxon, in fact they looked identical. It was the void of any emotion except for hate in the man's face. There was nothing remotely human in the man before her that she could sense, and that was why she was terrified.

"Was machen Sie hier Faxon??" (What are you doing here?) asked the artic voice of the man before them.

"Ich soll Sie hier aufhören," ("I am here to stop you,") was Faxon's straight forward reply. "Sie sind zu weitem Eric gegangen. Dieser Junge hat nichts zu Ihnen getan." ("You have gone to far Eric. This boy has done nothing to you.")

"Er schützt den Mann, der uns verriet! Sie remeber was geschah, tun nicht Sie? Sie remeber, was er uns erzählte, und was er zu uns tat? Das ist sein Sohn, und er schützt ihn!" ("He protects the man who betrayed us! You remeber what happened don't you? You remeber what he told us, and what he did to us? That is his son, and he protects him!") Eric shouted at his brother, sending sparks flying all around him.

"what is he saying?" Emma asked Faxon when she felt she could risk it.

"He says Herr kilmartin protects his father," Faxon answered.

"He doesn't protect anyone!" Emma shouted over the noise of the other man. "Jesse hates his father!"

Eric turned his glare onto the red head and barked at her, "No Sohn hates their Vater."

Emma looked up to Faxon confused by what Eric said, Faxon understood and repeated, "No son hates their father," in his broken German accent.

Emma shock her head and snapped her gaze back to Eric, "Jesse's father betrayed him! He used Jesse to try and black mail his former employer! He almost got him killed! Jesse hates his father!"

"I do not believe you!" Eric yelled and sent a bolt flying at Emma.

Faxon quickly deflected it, and again took position as guard in front of the two teammates. "Hören Sie ihrem Bruder bitte zu!" ("Listen to her brother, please!") he pleaded with his twin, nearly begging.

"Sie wird irgendetwas sagen, um ihren Freund zu retten!" ("She will do anything to save her friend!") Eric replied.

"Wie Sie irgendetwas taten, um mich zu retten?" ("As you did anything to save me?") was Faxon's counter, leaving his brother speechless. With a deep breath, Faxon continued, "Sie hassten sie dafür, was sie zu uns taten, und was sie uns tun ließen. Sie hassten sie dafür, was sie uns machten, und Sie mir sagten, dass Sie sie nie werden würden. Aber Sie haben Eric, Sie sind gerade wie die Ungeheuer, die wir fürchteten. Dieser Junge hat nichts getan, er ist nicht sein Vater. Bitte Eric, hören Sie das auf. Befreien Sie ihn." ("You hated them for what they did to us, and what they made us do. You hated them for what they made us, and you told me that you would never become them. But you have Eric, you are just like the monsters we feared. This boy has done nothing, he is not his father. Please Eric, stop this. Release him.")

For a moment it seemed that Faxon had reached his brother, but that moment passed quickly and Eric steeled himself.

"Er weiß, wo sein Vater ist und er mir erzählen wird. Wenn Sie nicht helfen werden, dann werden Sie sterben." ("He knows where his father is and he will tell me. If you will not help, then you will die.")

* * *

Adam was not happy. Jesse's vitals had just sky rocketed and then crashed. While they were holding steady now, they were weak and tacky. Emma's and Faxon's were little better. Their vitals showed signs of great distress and anxiety. Worst was, there was nothing Adam could do to help them. If he pulled Emma and Faxon away from Jesse he risked damaging their physic and Jesse was clearly out of reach. He didn't even know what good his monitoring was doing. 

With a frustrated sigh he looked over at the group of mutants who all huddled around Jesse. Shalimar had rested her head on Jesse's chest, reassuring herself that his hart was still beating. Brennan had moved his hand to Jesse's neck and was tenderly massaging the taunt muscles there. Emma and Faxon stood stock still with eyes rolled back into their heads and bodies ridged.

They seemed the perfect picture of a horror movie and Adam found himself anticipating an alien popping out of Jesse's stomach or something. The whole thing was creeping him out and it had only been a minuet.

"_Ten minuets should be all the time we need Adam," Emma had said earlier. "Since time moves faster in a mindscape then in reality, we should be able to do it. But rather we succeed or not, pull us out after ten minuets."_

Adam found himself staring at the clock, and in his mind he was counting down. '8 minuets 50 second…8 minuets 40 seconds…8 minuets 30 seconds…'

Things were not going well. Eric had taken to lunching bolt after bolt of electricity at Emma, Faxon, and Jesse. Faxon had created some type of shield around them, Emma doubted he could hold much longer. Worse yet, in her arms Jesse was starting to stir.

* * *

"I can not Behalten Sie this auf. My Kraft is failing," Faxon shouted over the nose of his brother. 

Emma felt the first true sparks of panic form in her as Faxon's meaning dawned on her. If Faxon couldn't keep Eric out, then they would all be lost. 'If only we had a barrier like a brick wall or something…' she thought desperately.

"I have to angriff Eric, but I can not with you and Herr Kilmartin here. There is no one to guard you," Faxon continued, oblivious to Emma's thoughts.

Emma was about to say something when a soft whisper caught her attention. Jesse was awake, and though he was scared and hurt, he seemed alert and seemed to have quickly comprehend the situation. He was saying something that Emma couldn't hear. "I'm sorry Jess, I don't understand…" she said. Jesse did his best to roll his eyes at her and motioned for her to lean closer. A moment latter she repeated Jesse's question to Faxon, "Would massing help?"

There was another direct blow and Faxon's shielded shuddered. He cursed in Germen and spent a moment repairing the shield before answering, "Can lighting get through?"

"No, at least as far as I know," Emma looked to Jesse for clarification. Upon receiving it she turned her attention back to Faxon, "Light won't get through."

"Is he strong?" was Faxon's next question as another bolt came with in inches of destroying his shield. Emma could tell that he was weakening and that it would only be a matter of time before Faxon fell. Then she and Jesse would be lost.

"I…am…" Jesse gasped out, convincing no one, but Faxon risked a moment to met the blond's eyes and was apparently reassured by what he saw. The two spent a moment seemingly having a conversation with their eyes, one that Emma couldn't hope to follow. Then, with a nod, Faxon dropped his shields the same instant Jesse blanketed he and Emma with his powers.

Now free of his burdens, Faxon was able to charge at Eric. The two clashed in a ball of light, sending an explosion through Jesse' mindscape.

* * *

In the lab Adam waited. 

'Six minuets 20 seconds…six minuets 10 seconds…six minuets…five minuets 50 seconds……'


	16. Chapter 16

"Adam…" Shalimar called, afraid. A moment ago the scientist had let out a string of curses right before Jesse's hart monitor went ballistic only to have an eerie silence fill the lab. Now the timid question posed by Shal broke the tension that had built up during the silence.

Adam looked over at the two sets of worried, anxious eyes, and tried his best to offer reassurance. "Jesse's brain is showing the same signs it normally does when he's massing. It just caught us all off guard."

For a moment relief flooded the two but then a thought entered Brennan's head, "Doesn't his entire body have to mass, and if he's massing isn't that a bad thing?"

Reasonable questions for an unreasonable situation. Adam sighed and looked at the monitor again. All the readings were a kind of stable erratic that Adam was use to seeing when Jesse was using his powers, and had been for the last minuet. There was no easy answer to Brennan's questions. Yes, typically, if Jesse's brain was massing his body should be too. But then you have to factor in Emma and Faxon and the fact that they may not be in Jesse's head…this whole thing was just not typically.

"I don't know Brennan, I don't have any answers," Adam replied begrudgingly. He hated to admit that he was helpless just as much as the others.

"But he's alright now? I mean he's hart rate and breathing aren't crashing?" Shal asked, squeezing Jesse's hand.

"For now, yes. But we still have a little over four minuets left. I can't predict what's going to happen," Adam stated, unwilling to give false hope.

Ignoring the other two in the room, Brennan leaned in closer to Jesse and gave him a soft kiss on his brow, in his ear he whispered, "Come on Jess…just a little more. Just hang in there a little longer…"

There was no reply except for the disturbing rhythm that came from the hart monitors.

* * *

There was nothing. Absolutely nothing. The light was blinding and all consuming. It was so powerful it even removed all sound and all feeling. It felt like floating…just the complete absence of weight and pressure. It was wonderful and terrifying all at the same time. Complete freedom and complete imprisonment. Then all of a sudden it was gone.

Emma gasped as she felt Jesse's protection tare from her, giving the feeling of being skinned. It took her a moment to regain her senses and remember where she was and what had happened, but once she did she instantly went on full alert. A quick scan around told her that they were no longer in Jesse's mindscape, instead they were in Eric's.

But it was different this time. Instead of having everything divided and walled in, it was all merging into each other. It looked like a war zone. The street was cracked and filled with pits. The walls had shattered and sent a storm sweeping across the mindscape. The distorted peaceful world had now completely been engulfed with the clearer hellish world.

In her arms, Jesse stirred. She looked down into his tired blue eyes and gave him, what she hoped was, a reassuring smile. "How do you feel?" she asked while at the same time, examining Jesse.

"Ti…er…ed…" he mumbled as he looked past her. His eyes widened and his breathing grew rapid as their location dawned on him. "Na…ooo…na…oo….please…." he started to cry.

His panic hit Emma hard, and she felt her defensives falter slightly. "Jesse, stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" she cried over and over again until she reached Jesse. "Jesse, I know you're scared, and you have every right to be, but I need you to keep in control. Please Jesse, I'm going to keep you safe, just please stay in control…."

Te look on her face, and the tone of her voice did more to reach Jesse then her words, and he forced himself to take several deep breaths. "Iiit…was…here…" he chocked out, once he could speak again.

Emma felt her hart break at the simple statement, "I know. I know Jess, but I'll keep you safe, I promise. I'm going to get you out of here; I'm going to get you back to your mind. I promise."

"Ho…ow?" Jesse asked after a few moments.

It was a good question, and currently Emma didn't have an answer.

* * *

Faxon and Eric were oblivious to Jesse and Emma. The two brothers were in an all out struggle. The worst part was that Eric had the advantage because he was the one who had nothing to lose. He didn't care who he killed or who he hurt as long as he got his revenge. If he couldn't kill Noah Kilmartin then in his mind, killing his son would be just as good.

"Was geschah mit Ihnen?" (What happened to you?) Faxon asked, when the two paused brifly to take a breath.

"Derselbe, der mit Ihnen geschah." (The same that happened to you.) was the curt reply before Eric sent a series of lighting strikes towards Faxon.

Faxon quickly dodged and sent his own shower of sparks which Eric also managed to dodge. The fighting went on, with neither of the two gaining much ground. They knew each other too well, they knew what each was going to do, and what each was capable of. In other words, they were getting no where.

Faxon, again finding time to catch his breath, thought grimly on his situation. Reasoning with his brother was out of the question, the Eric he had known was gone. There were only a few options left to him. He could easily kill Eric if he wanted to, but the only problem with that was Emma and Jesse.

Since he had been transported to Eric's mindscape, he was certain that Emma and Jesse had been too. In order to kill Eric, he'd have to tare the mindscape apart, meaning it wouldn't be able to support life. While he could easily save himself, he doubted that Emma had the strength or experience to save herself and Jesse. The solution would be to remove Emma and Jesse, but that wouldn't happen unless Eric released his hold on Jesse. And since Eric wouldn't voluntarily release his hold, his only chance was to weaken Eric enough that Emma could force him away from Jesse.

He just prayed that Emma would catch on before it was too late.

* * *

Back in the lab, three worried team mates looked on. Two of them clutched desperately to their endangered team mates, whispering words of encouragement and friendship. The other kept his eyes trained on the clock., counting down the minuets.

Three minuets, fifty seconds…three minuets, forty seconds…three minuets, thirty seconds…


	17. Chapter 17

It was a big risk. A major risk. It was an unstable mind let alone a strange mind. The mindscape was changing constantly, shifting and warping. Everything was out of her control and way out of her comfort zone.

There were only two options that Emma could see; one wait for Faxon to find them, but that wasn't a very good option because if Faxon could found them then Eric certainly could. Two. Contact Faxon and find out what the hell was going on. This option, while better then the first, wasn't great. She was in unfamiliar territory with two empaths bent on killing each other and one of them bent on killing Jesse. It was a rock and a hard place to say the least.

"Em…get out…" Jesse gasped through clutched teeth.

"Yes Jess, we are going to get out…" she assured him, absentminded.

"Noo….you…get out," Jesse corrected, a fierce determination in his eyes. "To dangerous…"

Emma felt her temper flare, to dangerous? "To dangerous?" she snapped, "To dangerous like the time you went into Hilviwe and fought Brennan? Or the time that you chased Ashlock through the city because he hurt Shalimar? Or the times you refused to take it easy when your powers were acting up because we needed tech support. Or how 'bout…."

"Point!" Jesse said, nearly chocking, "Just don't want you hurt…"

Emma's temper abated and she smiled down at Jesse, "And if I go back to Sanctuary with out you in tow, what do you think Brennan's going to do to me, let alone Shalimar?"

Jess gave her a weak grin that managed to bring back some of his boyish charm and reminded her of again, how much faith and trust Jesse had in his makeshift family. Strangely this faith helped her to chose an action…she just hoped she was right.

* * *

Faxon had mange to escape Eric, if only for a moment. He had hidden himself behind one of the distorted white houses that his brother had created. It was so strange looking at this mindscape; a deformed version of their happy child hood mixed with their silly dreams, on one side and on the other their all too clear reality. It was becoming more and more obvious to Faxon that his brother had been driven mad by life and was increasingly dangerous.

He'd worry about that latter, for now Emma and Jesse were what was important. He closed his eyes and, with care, casted out his mind to find Emma. He didn't have to search long because Emma was also looking for him and with in seconds their mind touched. The touching of the minds didn't last long, just long enough for Faxon to tell Emma to get her and Jesse out and away. But it was enough, or at least he had to hope it was because Eric had found him.

* * *

Emma gasped as she was suddenly torn from Faxon. It took her a moment to catch her breath and regain her senses before she could understand what Faxon had said.

"_Use the bond…get out…"_

To some an incoherent ramble, but to an empath like Emma it made all the sense in the world. Before they had entered the mindscapes, Faxon had had Brennan and Shalimar form a kind of chain to her and Jesse, using them to connect the real world and the mental world. That chain would be what Emma would have to use to get her and Jess out, or at least that's what Faxon said.

"Here goes nothing…" she breathed as she closed her eyes and focused her mind.

Forty seconds remained and Adam was sure that he was watching two of his 'kids' die right in front of him. He was sure that he was about to lose two of the greatest minds that he had ever known and two of the greatest people that he had ever meet. He could tell that Shalimar knew it too. The way she clutched to both Emma and Jesse, like she was their life line and as long as she held on they'd be ok. Even Brennan seemed to think that way, leaning in closer and kissing Jesse's brow as if encouraging him.

But it didn't matter; ten…nine…eight…seven…six…no change.

Five…four…three…their vitals were increasingly erratic and growing out of control, but there was nothing Adam could do.

Two…one…nothing.

Emma and Jesse had suddenly lost all vitals. No hart rhythm, no breathing rhythm, no upper brain functions…nothing. They were gone and Adam was left staring horrified at a blank monitor.

"Adam!" Shalimar called, her eyes wide, "Adam, Jesse's moving his hand!"

Adam sighed, the feral had to know what was happening, had to have sensed the death. "Shal…I'm sorry, but that's impossible…"

"No, Adam, she's right! He's moving!" Brennan jumped in, his eyes also flashing.

"Jesse and Emma are gone…the monitors…" before Adam could finish Emma's monitor beeped to life, rapid at first then slowing to a normal pace. Soon Jesse followed suit and before he knew it, Shalimar was squealing in delight.

"Emma's awake!" she called, excitedly, as she moved to support her sister.

Brennan had leaned into Jesse and had started to smooth Jesse's hair back, a gesture that the team had seen him do whenever Jesse was hurt. "Come on Jess, time to wake up. Come on…Adam messed up the computers again…"

Adam swatted Brennan lightly as he walked passed him to look at Emma. "How do you feel?" he asked her as Shalimar helped her sit on the spare bio bed.

Emma gave him a tired smile that was full of both joy and sorrow. "He's in there Adam…promise…but he's been through hell and Faxon still in Eric's head."

"Don't worry about that now Emma," Adam said as he finished he's exam of her. "I want you to rest, and I'm going to give you a sedative that'll help with your head ach."

Emma gave him a grateful smile and leaned back, "It's going to take Jessie time to wake up, just keep talking to him."

Adam nodded and reassured Emma as he injected her with a sedative, "We'll take care of him. I don't think Brennan and Shalimar will let up. And don't worry about Faxon, he'll be alright."

"He saved us Adam…" Emma mumbled before falling of to sleep.

Adam gave a heavy sigh and looked over to where Shalimar and Brennan were trying to awaken a reluctant Jesse. He was defiantly moving, but defiantly not willing to wake up. Despite the grimness of the situation, Adam couldn't help but smile as the sight brought back memories of a younger Jesse. The smile was short lived as he got a glance at Faxon.

Faxon had saved Jesse and Emma, and now it was Adam's turn to save Faxon.


	18. Chapter 18

Things were not going well. They were better then they were a few moments ago, but they weren't well. For one thing Faxon's strength was faltering, for another he was in Eric's mind and thus had no way to win anymore. There was nothing here for him to pull on, nothing to offer even a meager amount of assistance. His only chance at surviving was if Eric allowed him to leave, but since he had freed Jesse, Faxon doubted that would happen. His goal had been to disable his brother, now it had changed to getting out alive.

"Sie werden alles bezahlen! Sie haben mich Bruder verraten!" (You will pay for everything! You betrayed me brother!) Eric exclaimed over and over again as he rained blow after blow down on Faxon. The two brothers were locked in a mental fist fight with pieces of Eric's mindscape flying around. Apparently, the angrier that Eric got the less control he had and the more unstable he became.

"Das ist fein, nicht wollte ich der Bruder von einem Ungeheuer sein." (That's fine; I wouldn't want to be the brother of a monster.) Faxon responded when he finally found a moment to breath.

"Ich werde Sie töten, werde ich Ihre Kehle aus reißen! Er war meine letzte Chance! Er war meine Rache!" (I'll kill you; I'll rip your throat out! He was my last chance! He was my revenge!) Eric half cried half wailed his eyes completely dark with insanity.

"Er war ein Junge, ein Kind, die genau wie wir gelitten hatten. Er war der Sohn nicht seines Vaters, war er das Faustpfand seines Vaters! Sie haben unser eigenes Albtraum auf ihm auferlegt! Sie waren der KGB!" (He was a boy, a child, who had suffered the same as we. He was not his father's son; he was his father's pawn! You inflicted our own nightmare upon him! You were the KGB!)

Faxon's last statement seemed to have some affect on his brother for Eric stopped in his tantrum and looked to his brother, the insanity in his eyes dissipating some. "Ich war der KGB?" (I was the KGB?)

Faxon, sensing that this was no time for soft words or reasoning declared, "Sie sind der KGB! Sie sind als übel, mehr so sogar, dann der KGB! Sie tourtured ein Junge, der nichts gehabt hat, mit Ihnen zu machen, ein unschuldiges! Sie sind schlimmer dann die Doktoren von unserer Jugend! Schlimmer dann der Mann der Sie so kränkliche Jagd! Sie sind ein Ungeheuer!" (You are the KGB! You are as evil, more so even, then the KGB! You tourtured a boy who had nothing to do with you, an innocent! You are worse then those doctors of our youth! Worse then the man that you so sickly hunt! You are a monster!)

His speech over, Faxon waited nervously for his brother's retaliation.

* * *

Reality was hellish and murky. There was a strong pounding in his head and his eyes felt gritty and dry, like he'd been standing to close to a smoke pit or something. It was hard to breath, it was hard to move, all his thoughts seemed to come to him slowly, and his body felt like he was under water. Through it all though, he could hear voices of people that he knew he should know;

_"Come on Jess, time to wake up. Come on…Adam messed up the computers again…" _

_ "How do you feel?" _

_"He's in there Adam…promise…but he's been through hell and Faxon still in Eric's head." _

_"Don't worry about that now Emma. I want you to rest, and I'm going to give you a sedative that'll help with your head ach." _

_ "It's going to take Jessie time to wake up, just keep talking to him." _

_"We'll take care of him. I don't think Brennan and Shalimar will let up. And don't worry about Faxon, he'll be alright." _

_"He saved us Adam…" _

_"Come on Jesse, I swear to god I'll delete your computers…" _

"'So Kay…I have back ups…" Jesse mange to say before he fell back into oblivion, not even managing to open his eyes and see the relieved faces of three of his teammates.

Shalimar looked up to Adam, a watery smile upon her face, "Is he going to be alight?"

At her question, Brennan managed to pry his eyes away from the molecular and he too looked to Adam for reassurance.

"There are many things that could still be problems, but for now he seems fine," the scientist assured. "Now there's only one person left to save…"

That being said, the three remaining team members looked to Faxon.

* * *

It was like a brick wall had hit him dead on. The knowledge that he was no better then the monsters that had tourtured him for so long…That he had become what he hated, had done what he feared…It was too much for him to handle.

In one second, Eric had gone from being an insane, vengeful man to being a grief, shameful boy. His mentality had collapsed in on itself and his world was becoming even more un glued. The mindscape started to crumble. The sound of explosions and breaking glass could be heard echoing through the entirety of the mindscape but Eric didn't care.

"Ich bin das Ungeheuer." (I am the monster) he said.

"Ich bin das Ungeheuer," an explosion rocked the walls of the mindscape.

"Ich bin das Ungeheuer!!"

And with that declaration, the entirety of his mind was tossed into nothingness.


	19. Chapter 19

Things in the lab had grown frantic. Without warning Faxon had gone into seizures and Adam, Shalimar, and Brennan were now franticly trying to help him.

"His heart's unstable, Brennan I need you to shock him," Adam said, pulling away from him to allow Brennan access.

Brennan moved from where he was bracing Faxon's upper body to get a clear shot at his heart and as gently as he could he sent a shock into the man. For a moment everything was still and Faxon flat lined, but the moment passed and soon his heart was beating normally.

"That was close," Adam said as the lab once again became still.

"Is he going to be alright Adam?" Shalimar said, backing away from the still form. The cat in her was nervous, she'd been to close to death to many times today and it was starting to wear on her. Sure no one had died, yet, but there was that smell in the air; a coppery, electric smell that didn't sit well with her.

"I don't know Shalimar," Adam said as he looked up at his two protégés. To his eyes they looked close to collapse, there was no doubt that they needed some food and sleep. He probably looked the same to them. "I want you guys to go get some rest," before Shalimar and Brennan had the chance to complain he added, "Jesse and Emma are safe, you've seen it for yourself. Go get something to eat and take a nap. I'll wake you if anything changes."

"I could say the same to you Adam," Shalimar replied defiantly.

"Yes, but I'm the one with the medical degree. Go on get."

And with that, the two reluctant team members left.

* * *

About three hours later, Emma woke with a warm fuzzy feeling in her head that meant the drugs hadn't quite worn off yet. Lazily, she looked around the lab and wasn't surprised to find Adam napping in the corner. She was surprised to see that Brennan and Shalimar were not around but figured that Adam had sent them off to rest.

As soon as she saw Faxon she felt her powers start to 'buzz,' or pick up on his emotions. She could still feel his mind in her's and probably would for quite some time. It was no worry to her though, for she knew that she could trust Faxon now, and she was grateful that the elderly man was resting comfortably.

Her eyes drifted, this time resting on Jesse. The blond looked placid stretched out on the bio bed. There was no sign of trauma to be seen on him, which Emma was very grateful for though she doubted she could ever forget the sight of Jesse's battered body. He's mind was empty, not the completely gone, kidnapped empty, but the relaxed, drifting empty. In other words, so far so good.

"Welcome back," Adam said, his voice a little raspy.

Emma gave him a sleepy smile and turned her attention full on him, "How long have I been out?"

"About three hours. We got Jesse to wake up enough to mumble, but he fell back asleep. Faxon cut it close, Brennan had to stabilize him. You were no problem whatsoever though. Slept through everything," Adam answered coming over to Emma. "How do you feel?"

"Lazy," she answered with a cat like stretch and yawn.

"Well you've earned the right to be, you did good Emma."

Emma smiled briefly from the praise before her face turned serious, "It's so strange to see him whole Adam. There's not a mark on him; he's just fine. In there he was so beaten and broken he was almost dead. His mind had been tortured and torn apart…but Adam he was still Jesse. He was scared, beaten, dieing and he was still more worried about me then himself. He still protected me with everything he had…anyone else would have curled up and crawled away."

Adam listened patently to Emma, trying hard not to picture what Emma had witnessed. When she was done he took a few moments to gather her thought before answering her unasked question. "I don't know how he does it, and I don't know why he does it, but he always puts people before himself. Even at his worst, he is aware of how his emotions and actions will affect people and does his best to do no harm. It's not always the healthiest or wisest thing for him to do, and sometimes I prefer him to do things differently. But I don't think I'd ever want him to change. I don't think I could handle a selfish Jesse."

"I don't think anyone could. I'm just glad he's ok," Emma said after a lengthy silence.

"For now," Adam said with an exhausted sigh, "Well see what happens when the drugs where off. Speaking of drugs, do you want another dose or do you think you can fall asleep on your own?"

Stifling a yawn Emma answered, "I think I can manage. Night Adam."

"Night Em."


	20. Chapter 20

The next few days passed slowly for Mutant X. It took Emma and Faxon a day to recover, and together the two mutants went recover Eric. They found him in a condemned building, a shell of himself. They came looking for a man and found a vegetable.

"I'm sorry Faxon," Emma had said when they found him.

"It had to be this way," was the only reply.

The two mutants had parted at that building, Faxon refusing any offers of help to care for Eric.

"I thank you for kindness, but he is my brother. Go take care of your brother." So Emma went home, to her family, to see how her brother was doing; which wasn't so well.

* * *

Reality was proving harder for Jesse to grasp then they had originally thought it would. The problem wasn't his coping capabilities, it was more the fact that they had to convince him he was indeed back in his own mind and Eric wasn't in control anymore. Apparently, as part of his torture, Eric had created likenesses of Mutant X to torment Jesse and now Jesse wouldn't even let Brennan or Shalimar touch him. 

"Jesse, it's over. No one's going to hurt you here," Shalimar pleaded for the millionth time as she tried to get Jesse to open the door to his room. With an aggravated sigh she slammed her fist into the wall.

"That's not going to help," Brennan said, coming down the hall.

"Well what great ideas to you have?!" Shalimar snapped, a little too harsh. The last few days had been weighing heavily on her. Her human mind understood Jesse was scared and confused; still trying to over come what was done to him. But her feral mind was hurt by the apparent rejection that her litter mate was showing. Looking at Brennan though, she had a feeling he was hurting more. It's one thing to have your brother refuse to see you, but your lover? Shal couldn't imagine it.

"As a matter of fact I do have an idea, if you'll let me try?" Brennan responded calmly.

"Good luck," Shal said as she stalked away.

Brennan waited to make sure she was completely gone before he went to work. He gave a soft knock on Jesse's door and said, "I know you're in there Jess, and I know you don't want to see me, but I'm coming in anyway." And before the molecular could respond in anyway Brennan zapped the lock and entered the room.

Jesse was huddled in a corner and had the look of a frightened and caged animal. He was defiantly trying to figure out away to get away and Brennan felt both guilt and hurt watching his lover. He quickly pushed his feelings aside and shut the door behind him, moving farther in.

"Jesse, I'm not here to hurt you. I know you don't believe that, but it's true. None of us want to hurt you," he said, keeping his voice calm and level. "You've been through a hell of a lot, and I don't even want to think about what he did. I know he hurt you, I know he did and I can't stand to think about it. But Jesse, it's over. He's gone. Emma went and got you, she got you away from him. And now you're safe, he can't ever get you again. I promise. Whatever he did, what he made us do to you, it was in your head. He took your mind and he abused your mind. It wasn't real. But this is real, I am real. And I would never hurt you. You've been here a week and none of us has even tried to come near you until now. Think about it Jesse, you know where you are, you know this is real."

Brennan stopped his speech and movement just feet from Jesse, it was the closest anyone had gotten to him in about a week. He could see the panic in the blue eyes of his lover and he could almost hear the frantic heart beat, but at least Jesse wasn't running away or trying to phase. It was a start, now weather or not it was a good start he wasn't sure. All Brennan could do was hold his breath.

Jesse head was a whirlwind of thought. What Brennan was saying made a great deal of sense, but so had the mindscape. "I'm not going to hurt you," was something that the Brennan in his head had said before he broke his leg and raped him. But then again, the Brennan in his head never took the time to talk to him, nor did he allow Jesse the luxury of space. Still, there was only one way Jesse knew that he could be sure.

"Where was our first kiss?" he asked, his voice shuttering slightly.

For a moment Brennan was confused, but he quickly caught on to what Jesse was doing and answered, "It was behind the Electric. It was right after a fight with Ashlock. We'd just freed about ten of his victims and we were celebrating. Remember, Shalimar almost kicked my ass when she saw us. She was ready to throttle me and you were laughing so hard that you could barely stand. It took us about five minuets to convince her I wasn't trying to rape you. Remember."

Jesse nodded his head and breathed a sigh of relief as he slumped to the floor. Brennan was by his side in an instant ready to hold him as the silent sobs and shutters rocked his body.

"It's alright Jess…I've got you…You're alright…" Brennan murmured as he rocked him slightly.

Te two stayed that way for awhile, until Jesse's tight muscles relaxed and Brennan became the only thing holding him up. "You going to sleep on me?" Brennan asked.

"Not quite," came the muffled response followed by, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I put you all through so much lately."

"Why do you always do that?" Brennan asked with an amused air. "You always put the blame on yourself; I'm pretty sure you didn't ask for your mind to be taken from you, or what was done to you. I'm pretty sure you didn't ask for reality to be turned inside out. But then again, I have been wrong before…"

Jesse chuckled, "I probably should have taken Faxon seriously though when we meet. And I probably should have been more careful. To think one touch could have done so much…"

"What do you mean?"

"On my way to the car, someone bumped into me. He knocked me down. Then when I got back to Sanctuary, things started to get strange and that's when I blacked out. From there on, I had no idea what was happening. I knew I was at Sanctuary, but at the same time I knew I wasn't in Sanctuary. I could hear you and Shalimar calling me, and then Adam and Emma, and I'd even try to call out to you guys. That's how he got the idea to use likenesses of you. Except Emma, he was afraid of her, guess he should have been. Still none of this would have happened if I'd been more careful."

"Yes, well hind sight is always twenty, twenty," Brennan mumbled as he kissed Jesse's head.

"I'm still sorry. I couldn't break away from what he did…" Jesse mumbled.

"What did he do?"

It took Jesse sometime to come up with the words to describe his hell, and even longer to say it. But finally he managed to tell Brennan what had happened in the mindscape, and upon being pressed, what Eric had made the likenesses of Mutant X do to him. When he was done Brennan could barley contain his rage.

"That bastard. That rat bastard…" he hissed, his free fist hissing from the electrical energy running through it.

"Brennan…it's ok…I'm alright now…" Jesse said, trying his best to calm him.

Brennan snapped out of his blinding rage and gently forced Jesse to face him. "I would never hurt you, never. What he did…I would never do that to you. You believe that, right? You know that?"

Jesse leaned in and brushed his lips softly over Brennan's, and before deepening the kiss he whispered, "I know."

* * *

"Ugh, what's taking him so long?" Shalimar growled as she paced the rec room. Brennan had been in the room with Jesse for nearly two hours now and the feral was just dieing to know what was happening. 

Emma looked up from the magazine she was reading and sighed, "It takes time Shalimar."

"Yeah well, he's had plenty of time," Shalimar declared turning to go, "I'm going to go see what's going on."

All of a sudden Emma's face turned beat red and she squealed like a school girl, "Shalimar don't!"

The angry feral spun around to snap at the red head but her words were lost when she saw Emma sitting there giggling.

"Emma? Are you alright?" Adam asked as he entered the room. He had been in the kitchen when he heard the feral growling and had come in to try and calm her. Now he was looking at a hysterical Emma and a very confused Shalimar.

"Oh…I'm…fine," Emma answered while trying to catch her breath, "I…I just think It'll be a good idea to leave the boys alone 'til morning. After all, it's been awhile since they've been able to spend sometime together."

For a minute both Shalimar and Adam stood there staring at the red head, but then a light dawned on Shalimar. "No way…" she said, both doubtful and relieved.

"Uh huh," Emma confirmed.

But for all his smarts, Adam was still in the dark about what the two girls were carrying on about. "Um, ladies, mind telling me what's going on?"

"Jesse's back," they both said in unison.

The end.

* * *

Well that's it for this one folks, hope you enjoyed it. Hang around for my other stories pleanty more of B/J and Jesse torture to come. Promise.

As always thanks,

Tye.


End file.
